


Set You Free

by blacksheep007



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied jaemin, JaeMin, M/M, YunJae, broken!Yunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If loving you is all that means to me<br/>When being happy is all I hope you'd be<br/>Then loving you must mean<br/>I really have to set you free....<br/>        --- Side A/MYMP, Set You Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set You Free

 

 

It’s been years since me and Jaejoong first started dating. I remember our first date. How we both snuck out of our apartment that we shared with Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin. How we both went to the park and braved the harsh winter’s night. How I taught Jae how to ice-skate. How our hands intertwined with each other as we glide on the ice and laughed as we do so. How the fleck of snow got caught in his eyelash and how our breaths mingled together. How our kiss was the sweetest kiss I have shared with someone. And how I remember when Jaejoong said, that he loves with all his heart, and how I to felt the same way.

 

 But lately, I noticed how he would flinch whenever I tried to touch him. How he would reply to me with  _'me too'_ whenever I say I love you. I remember whenever I would initiate any form of intimate contact he would tell m  _‘Mianhe Yunho~yah, I’m just really tired today.’_ then promptly goes to hi  _own_  edroom. Not the one we shared.

 

 I don’t know when it happened, when something changed between me and Jae.

 

_Was it was my fault for not seeing it at once?_

 

How Jaejoong and Changmin would look at each other’s eyes a moment too long. or how some of their “one touches” more intense in a different way. How their touches would linger and how they would share this smile, like they know a secret that no one else knows.

 

I remember one time I had my arm wrapped around Jaejoong’s shoulder; I was laughing and smiling as I talked to Yoochun. For a moment my eyes drifted to where Changmin was and I saw the look of hurt and longing in his eyes. I never paid enough attention as I thought maybe it was the one Changmin and Jaejoong talked about before on a cold night in the kitchen. He and Jaejoong were talking about how Changmin was in love with someone and couldn’t actually touch and show his love to that person because he’s with someone else. Maybe if I paid enough attention, I would have known immediately. Would put a meaning on the stolen glances, linger touches and hidden sweet smiles that Jaejoong and Changmin shared when they thought no one was looking.

 

_I wasn’t looking._

 

They weren’t together. That I know for sure. Jaejoong and Changmin would never do that to me. But every moment, that I’m aware that Jaejoong smiles aren’t for me anymore how his smiles that once was mine is now for someone else; it’s hard.

 

But what else can I do?

 

I can’t keep Jaejoong when I know he’s not mine anymore.

 

_I love him_

 

He doesn’t love me anymore. I know.  
  
  


It’s hard.

 

But I have no choice but to let him go.  
  
  
  
 **FIN**  
  
 **=============**

**Author's Note:**

> there must have be lots of grammar mistakes and what not. forgive your humble writer. i'm not that good in english. hehe. this is also a song fic i guess.. its a very beautiful and sad song. listen to it if you have time.. :)


End file.
